She s mine
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Santana creía que había superado su separación con Brittany, en parte gracias a su nueva novia Dani, pero la inocente y bondadosa rubia vuelve a aparecer en la vida de la latina con una única meta, recuperar al amor de su vida. ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. summary

Summary:

El destino es impredecible y le gusta jugar con nosotros como si fuesemos simples marionetas manejadas por hilos invisibles. Santana creía que había superado su separación con Brittany, en parte gracias a su nueva novia Dani, pero la inocente y bondadosa rubia vuelve a aparecer en la vida de la latina con una única meta, recuperar al amor de su vida. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Dani se rendirá o luchará por Santana? ¿Santana volverá a elegir a su Britt-britt o se quedará con su diosa safica?.

Nota autor:

Hola y bienvenidos a otra de mis locas historias. Recién la comencé a escribir así que aun no se si será Dantana O Brittana.

Contiene : Dantana y Brittana (amor)

Quinntana,Fierce,Humelpezberry,Danchel,Blainttany, Bike (Brittany +Mike) Y Kurttany (amistad)

Rating M por futuros capitulos


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

capitulo 1 : Reencuentros

Desde la muerte de Finn las cosas en NY han cambiado mucho. Rachel se ha centrado en sus clases en la NYADA y en los ensayos para Funny Girl.

Kurt se pasa los días entre la NYADA, el trabajo y desde que se ha mudado Blaine, pasa con él todo el tiempo posible.

Por otro lado Santana se sentía bastante sola desde que a Dani la había descubierto un productor y le había ofrecido sacar un CD. Así que invertía todo su tiempo libre en ensayar las coreografías que había aprendido desde que cambiase Kentuky por la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Pasadas dos semanas, su vida se había vuelto monótona y aburrida. Día tras día lo mismo y lo peor era que parecía que seguiría así mucho tiempo.

Había intentado ver a Dani fuera del trabajo,pasar juntas al menos una hora, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con su nueva carrera y siempre decía que el fin de semana se lo dedicaría a ella, aunque ambas sabían que eso no pasaría.

En aquel momento Santana estaba sola en el apartamento, era su día libre y las clases de baile se habían suspendido por estar la profesora de baja.

Cansada de no hacer nada, tomó su bolsa con la ropa de baile y se marchó a la NYADA. Necesitaba bailar, despejar su mente de los recuerdos que en los últimos días la habían atormentado, desde que paseando por Central Park le había parecido ver a Brittany dándole de comer a unos patos.

Desde ese día todos los momentos junto a la dulce e inocente estudiante del MIT, habían ocupado totalmente la mente de la latina.

Eran las 8 de la tarde y la mayoría de alumnos de la NYADA se habían ido, tan solo quedaban los que pertenecían a algún club y Santana, quien después de mucho esfuerzo había conseguido que el conserje le dejase las llaves de una de las clases de Danza, para poder practicar la última coreografía que le habían enseñado en clase.

- Mierda- gritó ella con frustración, aquel maldito paso seguía sin salirle.

Cogió aire, intento tranquilizarse y volvió a intentarlo, pero otra vez el dichoso movimiento no salio como ella esperaba.

se inclinó y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas.

- Vamos Santana, hasta Artie podría hacerlo mejor- se dijo la latina a si misma.

Se colocó en posición y volvió a intentarlo una vez más, pero esta vez cogió demasiado impulso al dar el giro y acabó en el suelo.

- Creo que alguien necesita un poco de ayuda con ese paso- dijo una voz familiar.

Santana bufó - genial,ahora no solo crees verla, sino que la escuchas. Definitivamente te estas volviendo loca- pensó Santana.

- San, estoy aquí, no es una alucinación- dijo Brittany riendo.

Santana se giró y la vio tan resplandeciente como siempre. Llevaba una camiseta roja que le quedaba por encima del ombligo, unos pantalones negros ceñidos y unas nike del mismo rojo de la camiseta, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y su devastadora sonrisa parecía iluminar toda la sala.

- Britt?- preguntó ella  
- Cuando me levante esta mañana aun lo era- dijo la rubia riendo.

Santana se levantó y fue hacia su amiga que seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Que haces aquí Britt-brit? porque no me dijiste que venias?- soltó la latina.

- He venido a verte, antes pasé por tu departamento y Kurt me dijo que estarías aquí. Si no te dije que venía es porque quería darte una sorpresa. Quinn me dijo que te sentías algo sola y no lo dudé un momento- dijo Brittany abrazando a su mejor amiga.

- Eres la mejor Britt-brit- dijo Santana sonriendo por primera vez en meses.

- Necesitas ayuda con ese paso- dijo Brit tomando la mano de Santana y arrastrándola hasta el centro del salón- a ver enséñame la coreografía- pidió la inocente rubia con una sonrisa.

Tras unos cuentos intentos y un par de correcciones , Santana logró hacer la coreografía completa.

- Sin ti no lo habría conseguido- dijo la latina tocando con su dedo indice la nariz de Brittany.

- Solo necesitabas un poco de ayuda- dijo la rubia.

- Creo que mas que eso, necesitaba la suerte de mi unicornio favorito- dijo Santana sonriendo.  
La rubia sonrió al escucharla. No sabia como pero Santana siempre conseguía hacer que se sintiese especial.

- Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, es tarde- dijo brittany mirando su reloj.

- Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? - preguntó Santana

- La verdad no- contestó la rubia- Mike estará toda esta semana en Lima, así que estoy sola- dijo la rubia- porque no te pasas unos días conmigo, así nos hacemos compañía.

-Claro, además en casa dudo que me echen de menos- dijo la latina convencida de ello.

De camino al departamento que compartía con Rachel y Kurt, Brittany fue poniéndola al día. Le contó como fueron sus primeros meses en la MIT, como después de un tiempo Mike y ella decidieron cambiar de aires y audicionar para Julliard, en donde recientemente habían sido admitidos y lo feliz que estaba de estar mas cerca de Quinn y de ella.

- y no te da pena haber dejado todo aquello?- preguntó Santana.

- Un poco, allí me trataban muy bien y aprendí mucho, pero no era para mi.

- Tu sueño siempre fue bailar, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que habías soñado con que bailabas con Rihanna y Beyoncé. Yo siempre creí que algún día lo vería- confesó la latina.

- Siempre creíste en mi, hasta cuando nadie parecía hacerlo.

- Siempre supe que eras un genio- dijo Santana sonriendo.

El sonido del móvil de Santana cortó la conversación de las amigas. La latina molesta apago su teléfono sin ni siquiera mirar quien era y tras revisar que llevaba todo lo necesario salio de su departamento con su britt-britt, tomadas del meñique como en los viejos tiempos.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Dani seguía intentando comunicarse con su novia, pero al parecer estaba lo bastante enfadada o dolida como para no contestar sus llamadas.

- La armé buena, de seguro cuando me vea,ni me hablará- pensó la cantante dejándose caer en el sofá de su departamento.


	3. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta histotia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia

Capitulo 2

El fin de semana había sido absolutamente genial, habían podido recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en los meses que habían pasado separadas. Santana le había enseñado a Britt sus lugares favoritos de NY e incluso había cedido cuando la rubia le suplicó que la llevase al zoo, después de una larga conversación en casa de la holandesa.

- No Britt, no te voy a llevar al zoo- dijo Santana

- Porque San? nos lo pasaremos bien- dijo la rubia tomando las manos de Santana.

-Hay cosas mejores que podemos hacer en vez de ir al zoo- repuso la latina.

- Vale- dijo la rubia con cara triste.

- Britt que pasa?- preguntó Santana acariciando suavemente las mejillas de la holandesa

. - No es nada, solo recordé algo que me prometió Finn cuando vinimos a NY a competir- dijo con los ojos aguados.

El corazón de Santana se paró. Al igual que Quinn, Brittany no había podido ir a Lima a despedirse de Finn, ni al homenaje que semanas después le hicieron. Así que no habían podido pasar pagina y los recuerdos del joven Hudson todavía dolían.

- Que te prometió?- preguntó Santana sin dejar de acariciar la cara de su mejor amiga.

- Cuando salí con él, en nuestra primera cita me llevó al cine a ver Madagascar- dijo sonriendo Brittany

- Te encanta esa película, recuerdo haberla visto contigo al menos 20 veces. Pero que tiene que ver eso con la promesa que te hizo?

- Cuando fuimos al nacional, durante el viaje me contó que en el zoo de Central park no había ninguno de los protagonistas de Madagascar. Yo quería ir y él me prometió que cuando volviésemos me acompañaría a ver si era cierto- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Creo que se como solucionar eso- dijo la latina tomando de la mano a Brittany y saliendo del departamento a toda prisa.

Casi una hora después estaban en el Zoo de Central Park viendo a los animales. Brittany estaba feliz, tanto que parecía que emitiese luz propia o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Santana.

Su móvil volvió a sonar y mientras Brittany admiraba el estanque de los pingüinos, Santana decidió contestar la llamada.

- Buenas- dijo ella despreocupada

- En serio Santana?- dijo Dani- eso es lo que me vas a decir después de 40 llamadas.

- Lo primero hola, lo segundo relájate que no han sido tantas.

- Me tenías preocupada Santana, no se nada de ti desde hace tres días.

- No creo que seas la más indicada para sermonearme sobre no responder llamadas.

- No es lo mismo Santana.

- A no? Desde que te descubrió ese productor apenas nos vemos y si no es porque te llamo yo ni hablaríamos, porque estas demasiado ocupada o cansada para tu novia.

Dani se quedó callada. Santana tenía razón, en los últimos meses se había centrado demasiado en su carrera,dejando a su novia en un plano secundario, ni siquiera la había apoyado tras la muerte de Finn.

Santana suspiró al otro lado de la línea. Había meditado mucho sobre su relación con Dani y había llegado a una sola conclusión.

- Mira Dani, te quiero, creo que te lo he demostrado durante estos meses- Santana hizo una pausa- pero creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo.

- Santana yo no quiero un tiempo -dijo Dani

-Pero tampoco tienes el tiempo suficiente como para mantener una relación que no sea con la música y de verdad que te entiendo, creo que en tu lugar actuaría parecido.

- Parecido- repitió Dani dolida.

- Yo siempre tendría tiempo para ti. - dijo Santana Esas palabras le dolieron maás que las anteriores, porque sabía que en caso de que la situación fuese al revés, Santana se las arreglaría para verse al menos un día a la semana.

- Crees que podamos vernos más tarde y hablar las cosas?- dijo Dani nerviosa.

- Te parece si te voy a buscar a tu casa a eso de las 9 y media ?

- porqué tan tarde?

- Ahora mismo estoy ocupada.

- ah vale- dijo sin mucho ánimo-nos vemos luego.

- Hasta luego Dani- dijo Santana

Las últimas palabras que Dani escuchó antes de colgar fueron "Ya voy Brittany" y sintió una puntada en el estómago

- Te dije que si no la cuidabas vendría otra y te la llevaría- dijo Anne, una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

- Y no cualquiera... tenía que ser ella.- se quejó Dani.

- A quien te refieres?- preguntó su amiga.

- Estaba con Brittany- Anne se encogió de hombros.

- Fue su primer amor, por quien salió del armario.

- Así que la chica ha vuelto a recuperar a Santana.

- Quizás solo esté de visita- dijo Dani mordiéndose el labio

. - Donde estudia?- pregunto Anne

- Creo que en el MIT- contestó la rubia

- Vaya así que es un cerebrito-dijo la morena

- Supongo, todo lo que sé de ella es por Rachel o por Kurt, Santana solo me habló de ella una vez y nunca más volvió a hacerlo. Crees que habrá dejado el MIT?

-Es fácil de averiguar, sabes como se apellida?

- Pierce.

Anne sacó su teléfono y a toda velocidad introdujo Brittany Pierce en el buscador.

- Aquí aparece como antigua alumna - dijo La cara de Dani se puso blanca.

[Será que volvió para recuperarla?]- pensó

- Y sabes donde estudia ahora o que hace?- pregunó Dani

Anne volvió a teclear en su teléfono y pasados unos segundos dijo.

- Según su perfil de Facebook, es estudiante de danza en Julliard. vamos a ver a quien te enfrentas D.

-A que te refieres?

Anne le paso su móvil y Dani vio la foto principal que tenía Brittany en su una foto con Santana,ambas llevaban el traje con el que ganaron los nacionales, estaban cogidas de la mano y sonreían felices.

- No me extraña que se fijase en ella, es preciosa e inteligente- dijo tristemente

[ No la culparía por querer volver con ella, aparte de su primer amor es preciosa] - pensó la rubia

-Y que vas a hacer D?

Dani miró a su amiga y sonrió.

- Por su bien espero que solo quiera pasar tiempo con su mejro amiga, porque no pienso dejar que me robe a mi novia.


	4. Chapter2 parte 2

Gracias por las reviews.

Dejó a Brittany en su casa a eso de las 7 y media y le costó un mundo salir de allí, se había sentido tan querida e importante durante esos días.

Brittany había cambiado, en parte seguía siendo tan dulce y alegre como siempre, pero había dejado atrás ese lado inocente e infantil. Eso le había sorprendido mucho a la latina, quien seguía viendo a Brittany como ese ser inocente al que debía proteger de un mundo demasiado cruel para una criatura tan dulce.

Aunque ese cambio en Brittany se veía no solo en su forma de actuar, en su habitación no había más que un peluche que Santana reconocía perfectamente, se lo había regalado ella una vez formalizaron su relación. Un pato enorme con una pajarita.

- Deja de mirar a Blaine junior o me pondré celosa- había dicho la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

Santana se había reído al escuchar el nombre, era algo tan propio de la antigua Brittany.

- Así que celosa?- dijo ella bromeando

-Si, no me gusta que le prestes tanta atención a un pato y tan poca a mi- dijo haciendo pucheros.

Santana la abrazó fuerte, se sentía tan completa y a la vez tan confusa. Sus sentimientos por Brit-brit parecían volver a salir del lugar donde habían estado encerrados todos estos meses. Pero por otro lado estaba Dani, no sabía que pasaría con ellas. Decía que no quería darse un tiempo pero tampoco parecía que pudiese tener a alguien en su vida en este momento.

Su móvil sonó, era la alarma que indicaba que era hora de marcharse.

- Seguro que te tienes que ir?- preguntó la rubia.

- si Brit, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Santana sin mucho ánimo, sabía que la conversación que tendría con Dani no iba a ser precisamente sencilla.

- Bueno vale, te dejo ir, pero con una condición-dijo ella sonriendo.

Santana automáticamente le devolvió la sonrisa y preguntó:

- Que condición?

-Que me dejes seguir ayudándote con el baile- contestó la holandesa sonriendo

. - Claro Brit, así tendré una escusa para verte más seguido-soltó la latina sin darse cuenta.

La rubia acortó las distancias entre ambas. Estaba tan cerca de los labios de la latina que escuchó perfectamente como esta tragaba saliva.

- No necesitas una escusa para venir a verme, simplemente hazlo- dijo guiñándole un ojo

** [Sigue siendo tan condenadamente hermosa y sexy]**-pensó la latina.

- Bueno entonces nos veremos pronto- dijo Santana mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía.

Brittany la acompaño hasta la calle y allí se despidió de ella con un rápido beso en los labios, que dejó a su amiga sorprendida.

- Nos vemos pronto hermosa- dijo la holandesa a modo de despedida.

Santana se quedó allí durante unos minutos. La había besado y como siempre que lo hacía, todo se le había revuelto por dentro.

** [Para ella es como en los viejos tiempos]**-pensó

- Supongo que jamás se olvida a quien no se quiere olvidar- dijo para si misma con una sonrisa.

Llegó a casa de Dani a la hora que había quedado, ni siquiera pasó por casa para cambiarse, no era una cita ni había ninguna razón para cambiar su atuendo. Timbró y tras un par de minutos la otra rubia le abrió la puerta.

- Tan puntual como siempre- dijo Dani con una sonrisa- pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado- he preparado té, quieres?

Santana se la devolvió y negó con la cabeza.

- Tambien tengo café, te traeré una taza.

Santana sonrió, entró al salón del departamento y se sentó en el único sofá libre, ya que en el otro reposaba una preciosa guitarra acústica, una fender negra con unos dibujos en blanco en cada uno de los trastes del má de la mesa había docenas de partituras, unos cuantos folios arrugados y otros tantos escritos. Santana tomó uno de ellos y comenzó a leerlo.

Era buena, de hecho muy buena. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Dani, su amor por la música y su capacidad para plasmar en canciones todos sus sentimientos, algo en lo que la latina era pésima. Ella era más de demostrar físicamente, ya fuese golpeando a quien la había enfadado o abrazando a alguien que era importante para ella.

En ese momento se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la bofetada a Finn, le extrañaba tanto, aún le parecía imposible que se hubiese ido. Las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos, así que tomó aire y pensó en cosas alegres.

Recordó que Quinn le había prometido pasar el próximo fin de semana con ella, debido a que llevaban meses sin verse por lo ocupada que estaba la futura actriz.

Dani apareció en el salón con una taza de té y un capuchino para Santana. Esta lo tomo de las manos de la rubia y lo posó sobre su regazo sin separar las manos de la taza.

- Dame un segundo, recogeré todo esto y hablaremos tranquilamente- dijo Dani mientras se llevaba la guitarra.

Santana había querido decirle que le habría gustado escucharla cantar aquella canción que minutos antes había leído, pero rápidamente desechó la idea pensando que sería más difícil entonces hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

En menos de dos minutos había recogido todo, se sentó al lado de su novia y tomó una de sus manos.

- Hablemos- dijo ella mirándola.

- Dime tú, yo ya te he expuesto mi parte.

Dani la miró triste, Santana parecía medio ida, su boca apenas lograba aparentar una mueca de normalidad y con los dedos golpeaba nerviosamente la taza con el café.

- Se que no he sido una buena novia para ti en estos meses, se que te he dejado sola cuando más me necesitabas y ni siquiera tengo derecho a pedirte que te quedes conmigo-dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- pero te quiero y por nada del mundo quiero perderte.

Santana cogió aire pesadamente, le alegraba oír que la quería, pero no quería escuchar más promesas vacías, como que pasarían más tiempo juntas o que la llamaría más a menudo.

- Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí, al menos hasta que acabes de grabar el CD- Dani iba a quejarse cuando Santana siguió con el discurso que de camino había estado pensando

- Se que lo más importante en el mundo para ti,es la música y no quiero ser una carga o un obstáculo para que cumplas tus sueños. También se que me quieres tanto como yo a ti y créeme que esto no es algo que quiera, pero es algo que ambas necesitamos. Tu necesitas centrarte de pleno en ese CD y yo en mi prueba para Julliard. Dani la miraba intentando no llorar.

- Así que al final te has decidido por Julliard -dijo la rubia dolida, algo le decía que lo había hecho para pasar más tiempo con Brittany,cuando en realidad la holandesa no tenía nada que ver -seguro que te cogen, eres la mejor cantante y bailarina que conozco- dijo Dani mientras la abrazaba.

- En realidad me voy a presentar a las pruebas como actriz,bailarina y cantante- sus palabras sorprendieron a Dani.

- Me gustaría hacer las tres cosas y Julliard es la mejor opción para mi

- Y la NYADA ?

- En la NYADA, se centran demasiado en formar a los próximos dueños de Broadway y eso no es para mí. Ese es el sueño de Rachel y Lady Hummel, pero no mi maravilloso sueño.

- Que es?-peguntó Dani, aunque ya sabía su respuesta, pero le encantaba la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de su futuro

-Quiero seguir los pasos de Jlo tener una larga y exitosa carrera como cantante y que al mismo tiempo los directores de series y películas se peleen por mi.-dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Las pruebas de baile me han dicho que son muy duras, pero se que lo conseguirás-dijo totalmente convencida.

- Allí tengo un par de amigos y ellos me ayudarán a pasar la audición- dijo Santana acariciando el rostro de su ahora ex-novia

- prometo que cuando des el primer concierto me tendrás en primera fila, con tu nombre escrito en la cara, cual fan enloquecida- dijola latina, provocando que Dani se riese ante la imagen mental que se acababa de crear sobre Santana en esa situación.

- Me gustaría que vinieses a las grabaciones de las canciones -pidió la rubia con una sonrisa

- Claro, allí me tendrás- dijo Santana luego de beberse el café.

- Puedo pedirte algo más?- preguntó la rubia. Santana asintió con la cabeza

. - Bueno en realidad son dos-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-No te pases Danielle -dijo Santana riendo lo que provocó que Dani le diese con un cojin en el brazo después de mirarla mal y bufar.

-Sabes que odio que me llames así-dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Lo sé pero adoro enojarte, te ves hermosa- contestó la latina

- Prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigas y mantendremos el contacto

- No te librarás tan fácil de mi

- Al menos dame un beso antes de irte.

Santana se acercó a la cantante con la intención de depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, pero esta fue más rápida y capturó los labios de la latina con los suyos. Tras un par de minutos, se separaron.

- Sabes que te quiero?- preguntó Dani

- Lo sé- dijo la latina mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- yo a ti también, lo sabes no?

Dani asintió y tras otro beso dejo ir a la latina,al menos por el momento.

Santana recorría distraída las calles de la ciudad, que a pesar de estar abarrotadas de gente, ella la sentía solitaria, al igual que las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por su rostro.


	5. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos para diversión ajena y propia.

Capitulo 3:

Los días pasaban pero su vida se había detenido, o eso era lo que pensaba Santana. Desde hacía dos semanas que no hacía otra cosa que trabajar e ir a ensayar a la NYADA.

Kurt y Rachel se habían dado cuenta del raro estado de ánimo de su compañera de piso, así que por segunda vez desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos decidieron hablar con ella y tener una ''amigable y amorosa reunión familiar'' como le llamaban ellos.

Santana entró por la puerta y se los encontró igual que aquella vez, a ambos sentados en los sofás de brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

- Santana siéntate por favor- pidió Rachel

- Esta vez no ha sido culpa mía - contestó la latina- Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado

- Porqué siempre piensas que vamos a culparte de algo?-preguntó Kurt

Santana simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Solo queremos tener una larga conversación contigo- dijo Rachel dedicándole a su compañera de piso una sonrisa amable-Ven anda

Santana se acercó y se sentó en el sofá entre la nueva diva y su mejor amigo gay. Se sentía como cuando era una adolescente y sus padres la obligaban a sentarse entre ambos para tener una aburrida reunión familiar, que solían acabar en discusión.

- Vosotros diréis, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo y cuanto antes acabemos mejor-dijo Santana.

- Oh no cariño, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo-Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa- Hoy no tienes clase en la NYADA, así que no hay que tener prisa a no ser que hayas quedado con tu novia.

- Que novia?- dijo santana con un tono de voz triste  
- Como? Dani quien si no?-Contestó Rachel

- OH- exclamó Kurt mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca- Lo siento muchísimo Santana.

Ella lo miró e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos de un momento a otro.

- Por qué no nos los contaste San?-Preguntó la judía mientras en un acto casi instintivo rodeo a su amiga con ambos brazos.

Santana aceptó el abrazo de buena gana y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su amiga.

-Estabais muy ocupados, tú con el musical y Kurt con sus cosas, no quería molestar. Además estoy bien, estoy siguiendo el consejo de Mercedes. ''Date un respiro y haz lo que te hace feliz''- dijo Santana

- Cuéntanos que ha pasado -pidio Kurt mientras le acariciaba su larga y negra melena.

- Simplemente no tenía sentido. Ya casi no nos veíamos y su carrera la tiene demasiado ocupada.

- Es difícil luchar por tus sueños, trabajar, estudiar y mantener una relación- dijo Rachel como excusando el comportamiento de Dani en los últimos meses.

- Rach, si uno quiere puede- dijo Santana en un hilo de voz.

- En eso nuestra Satanás tiene razón. Si quieres a alguien siempre sacas un momento para pasar con él. Si no mira a nuestra querida Quinnie, que vuelve a NY hoy para pasar unos días con sus amigos.

Santana se apartó de los brazos de Rachel y soltó:

- Mierda, Quinn, prometí ir a buscarla, que hora es?

- Las 20:05-dijo Kurt mirando su reloj nuevo, uno de los regalos de Blaine por su último aniversario.

- Mierda, llegaré tardísimo, me voy- dijo Santana cogiendo su abrigo y saliendo por la puerta.

Rachel la siguió.  
- Dejas una conversación pendiente López y no me voy a olvidar.

Mientras en la estación, el tren que venía desde New Heaven ya había llegado hacía 15 minutos. El tiempo que llevaba Quinn esperando por Santana, afortunadamente la rubia había previsto el despiste de su amiga y había quedado con Britt para tomar un café alli mismo.

Al ver a su pequeña Fabray,Brit corrió a abrazarla.

-Te he echado de menos Q

- Y yo a ti preciosa, vamos a por un café me muero de frío-dijo Fabray abrazandola con cariño

Entraron en la cafetería de la estación y se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta.

- Bueno y dime Britt, piensas quedarte mucho por aquí?-Preguntó Quinn

- Siendo totalmente sincera, no se por cuanto tiempo me quedaré, pero al menos un par de años si-dijo la otra rubia mientras removía su café con la cucharilla.

- Y el par de años es para estudiar en Julliard o para reconquistar a Santana?-espetó Quinn

Britt se atragantó con el café que en aquel momento se estaba bebiendo.

- Y no me digas lo mismo que Santana, que lleváis muy bien lo de ser amigas.

- es cierto-repuso Brit

- Brit, cariño, soy yo, Quinn.

- Creo que eso ya lo sabía, no me voy a tomar café con la primera desconocida rubia que veo por la estación de tren- dijo la Holandesa.

- Te conozco desde hace años B, al igual que a San, se que nada entre vosotras ha cambiado. Os seguís amando igual que el primer día, bueno más.

- Es cierto, si he dejado el MIT es porque no quiero ni puedo estar un solo segundo más separada del amor de mi vida, pero ella me evita desde que cortó con la rubia de bote.

- Cambia eso, utiliza su rompimiento a tu favor. Sois amigas, puedes ayudarla con su prueba para que entre en Julliard, utilízalo. Una vez la acepten todo será más fácil.

- Como? Siempre pone escusas para no verme-Bufó la holandesa

- Fácil mi querida Brittany. Demuéstrale que eres lo que necesita, lo que sueña, lo que más anhela en este mundo. Recuérdale que los primeros amores nunca se olvidan y menos el vuestro.

Brittany se quedó pensando en sus palabras, era la segunda persona que en menos de una semana le decía que luchase por Santana.

-Recuperarla- dijo Britt hablando consigo misma en voz alta.

- Recuperar a quien? Preguntó Santana quien acababa de llegar  
Brittany se levantó de la silla, caminó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente y lo soltó sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

- A ti Santana, he venido a recuperarte a ti.

- Esa ha sido buena Brit- dijo la morena riendo.

- Crees que es una broma?-preguntó Brittany sorprendida

Santana afirmó con la cabeza mientras Quinn miraba la situación con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Entonces no me dejas más opción Santana.

Brittany eliminó el espacio entre ambas y la beso ferozmente como la solía besar Santana en aquellas tardes en su habitación.

Santana se quedó en Shock, tenía que ser una broma del destino o algo. No podía ser que cuando decide darle un descanso a su corazón la vida trae de vuelta a su primer amor.

Britt cortó el beso, abrazó a Quinn y se fue sin volver a cruzar palabra con Santana que seguía de pie en medio de la cafetería tocándose los labios y más confusa que nunca.

- Despierta López , se está yendo el amor de tu vida.

- QUÉ?

- Que vayas detrás de Britt ,IDIOTA.

- Pero tú...

- Llamaré a Rachel. Ve corre que se te escapa- dijo Quinn mientras hacía gestos con las manos para que se fuera.

La latina salió corriendo detrás de Brittany, pero no sabía el motivo. Amor? Quizás, Confusión? Seguro.  
Quinn sacó su móvil y llamó a la otra persona responsable de este nuevo acercamiento entre Santana y Britt.

- Como ha salido todo?

- Bueno creo que bien, le he dado el último empujoncito a Brit.

- Crees que será suficiente?

- Ni lo dudes Blaine, esas dos están predestinadas a acabar juntas.


	6. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Desde aquel día en la estación ninguna de las dos había vuelto a sacar el tema. Brittany se concentraba en ayudar a su amiga con la prueba, mientras que Santana recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de su mejor amiga.

'' A ti Santana, he venido a recuperarte a ti.''

- No San, no es así. Recuerda que tienes que mantener la rodilla estirada- Dijo Brit, pero la latina estaba demasiado ensimismada como para escucharla.

-san? Santana te estoy hablando...Santana estoy embarazada de Trillizos y son de Mike

- Comooo?- preguntó asustada

- Al fin- se quejó la rubia- Llevamos dos horas practicando y no has hecho ni el primer paso bien. Se puede saber que Diablos te pasa?

- Lo siento B, estoy con la cabeza en otra parte. Te prometo que ahora pondré todo mi esfuerzo en el baile.

La rubia puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga y dijo:

- Da igual San, hoy no estás para practicar.

Santana bajó la mirada, su amiga tenía razón, en aquel momento demasiadas cosas ocupaban su mente como para centrarse en aquel baile.

- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

- No, Britt, no creo que sea buena idea.

- San, si es por el beso que te di hace dos días olvídalo, fue una estupidez, un maldito acto impulsivo, no debí hacerlo- dijo después de darse la vuelta para que Santana no viese el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no llorar.

- Brittany, mírame- dijo ella tomando una de las manos de su amiga con las suyas.

Brittany no se movió ni un ápice. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de las palabras que vendrían después.

- Britt, por favor... - suplico Santana en un tono lastimero.

La holandesa cogió aire e hizo lo que su mejor amiga le estaba pidiendo. Se dio la vuelta y se topó con aquellos ojos café que tanto amaba cubiertos de lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse sobre las morenas mejillas de su primer amor.

-San- Brittany abrazó a la latina intentando consolarla- Todo irá bien, todo irá bien- le repetía en el oido.

- No Britt, nada está bien. Tengo que centrarme en hacer un baile que les impresione, luego cantar, pero no encuentro una sola canción que me convenza y finalmente interpretar un papel que ni se cual es. Llevo aquí casi un año y cuando por fin encuentro lo que quiero hacer y empiezo a dar los primeros pasos hacia mi sueño, el suelo parece desvanecerse bajo mis pies.

Britt la estrechó más entre su brazos y sin ni siquiera haberlo pensado, dijo las palabras para sacarle una hermosa sonrisa a su latina.

- San, no hay una sola persona de todas las que conozco que tenga la mitad de talento que tu.

- Rachel, Quinn o tu me dais mil vueltas.

- Así es-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Eso no me anima Brit- dijo Santana con una media sonrisa.

- Es cierto, somos increibles. Rachel tiene una voz dificilmente igualable, Quinn es capaz de interpretar cualquier papel de forma tan natural que hasta te haría dudar de como es y Yo me se mover como nadie-dijo sonriendo satisfecha

- y yo que pensaba que la egocéntrica de las dos era yo.

- Lo eres, es una parte de ti. Pero San, tu nos superas , porque eres capaz de hacer las tres cosas de una manera absolutamente- Brit hizo una pausa buscando la palabra que describiese la forma en la que Santana vivía para baile, cada canción y cada actuación.

- Absolutamente...

- Absolutamente Perfecta- Concluyó Brit sonriendo a su amiga y ganandose de esta un suave y efímero beso en los labios.

Alguien en ese momento empezó a toser y ambas se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas. La puerta de la sala estaba abierta y apoyada en el marco estaba Dani intentando sonreír de manera amigable, aunque por dentro quisiese abofetear a la holandesa por atreverse a besar a su novia.

- interrumpo algo? -preguntó

- No, nada solo estaba ensayando y Britt me ayudaba. Que haces aquí Dani?

- Por lo que veo te has olvidado-la cantante suspiró pesadamente- Hoy comienzo las grabaciones y...

- Era hoy? Lo siento Dani, se me pasó por completo- se escusó Santana.

- Aun no he comenzado, venía a buscarte.

- Dame 15 minutos y estoy lista- dijo la latina dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Brit y cogiendo sus cosas – Pero que tonta soy, no os he presentado.

- No te preocupes cariño, ya nos presentamos nosotras, tu ve a cambiarte- dijo Dani dulcemente dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa a su ex novia.

Santana sonrió y salio de la habitación dejando a ambas rubias solas.

- Así que tu eres Dani, te imaginaba más alta.

- y tu Brittany, pensaba que eras más inocente, pero por lo que veo Santana tenía una muy buena opinión de ti o eres una gran actriz.

Brittany miró a la pequeña rubia con odio. Sus profundos ojos azules, que siempre mostraban alegría, inocencia y bondad se habían oscurecido como lo hace el mar durante una tormenta.

- No me conoces y es de mala educación hablar de lo que una no sabe-Contestó

- No me interesa conocerte. No quiero ser tu amiga. De hecho tu presencia me molesta y no sabes cuanto.

- Creo que tanto como la tuya a mi.

- Solo te diré una cosa. Da igual lo que intentes, no conseguirás que me aparte de San y mucho menos recuperarla.

- Y quien me lo va a impedir? Tú?

- Si, yo. Porque Santana es mía y no pararé hasta que vuelva conmigo, aunque tenga que pasar por encima de quien sea-Dijo desafiante.

Brittany soltó una carcajada.

- Que graciosa eres, una gran humorista.- dijo acercándose a Dani hasta tenerla a apenas unos centímetros- Para empezar, Santana no es una posesión, no es algo que puedas comprar, porque su valor es incalculable. Segundo, puedes intentar lo que quieras y darte de bruces contra la pared cuantas veces te apetezca. He venido a reconquistar a mi mejor amiga, mi ex-novia, el amor de mi vida y no pienso perder ante ti. Quieres Guerra? Muy bien, eso tendrás.

- Si, quiero guerra y tu la perderás. Sabes por qué?

- Sorpréndeme Barbie

- Porque ella no siente nada más que amistad por ti, porque me ama a mi y porque yo no soy tan estúpida como para elegir a dos estúpidos hombres antes que ella.

- Es cierto, eres más estúpida que yo. Porque no has sido capaz de estar para ella cuando más te necesitaba, no la has consolado todas esas noches que se despierta con pesadillas. Rememorando una, otra y otra vez el desprecio de su abuela cuando le dijo que era lesbiana o esas noches donde cualquier cosa, le recuerda que Finn ya no está y que no va a volver. Pero te equivocas en algo pequeña.

- en que?

- Si yo hubiese querido jamás habrías conocido a Santana, si yo no la hubiese obligado a seguir adelante y perseguir sus sueños. Ella no habría venido, se habría quedado en Lima conmigo hasta que yo acabase el instituto.

- Fue lo único bueno que hiciste por ella.

Britt se contuvo para no abofetearla en aquel mismo instante.

- Yo al menos cuando estaba con ella le dedicaba todo mi tiempo y no le hacía ver que era algo prescindible.

Santana en ese momento entró en la sala acompañada de Mike quien inmediatamente notó en ambiente muy tenso.

- Britt tenemos clase será mejor darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

-Si, vamos- Britt le dedicó una falsa sonrisa a Dani y con la misma falsedad dijo- Encantada de conocerte, espero que nos veamos pronto.

- Lo mismo digo


	7. Chapter 5

N/a: Debido al poco tiempo que tengo y lo poco que me está gustando el rumbo de esta historia es posible que la acabé en un par de semanas con un final inesperado para todos.

She's mine

Capítulo 5

-¡ Santana sal de la habitación llevas ahí encerrada dos días! - gritó Rachel mientras aporreaba la puerta de la habitación de la latina, pero nada cambió. No recibió una respuesta de su amiga, ni le abrió la puerta.

Dentro de aquella habitación Santana permanecía inmóvil, en la misma posición que en los últimos dos días. Sentada sobre la cama y abrazando sus piernas, como intentando protegerse de algo o de alguien.

-¿Sigue sin salir?- preguntó Blaine visiblemente preocupado.

-Ya no sabemos que más hacer, lo hemos intentado todo- dijo Kurt dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¿No os ha dicho que le ocurre?- preguntó Blaine sentándose al lado de su prometido y abrazándolo.

-Si al menos comiese, pero si sigue así, va a enfermarse - dijo Rachel al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Voy a intentarlo- dijo Blaine

-No vas a conseguir nada Blaine, si siquiera nos habla... Sólo es capaz de balbucear entre sollozos- dijo lady Hummel pasandose una mano por el pelo, repetidamente, como buscando calmarse.

-Aún así, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Blaine se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la habitación de Santana, se paró frente a la puerta, cogió airé un par de veces y con los nudillos llamó a la puerta.

-San, soy Blaine- hizo una pausa- estamos preocupados por ti,ábreme la puerta y hablemos.

Santana miró hacia la puerta, con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas. No se sentía con fuerzas de levantarse y abrirle la puerta, aunque de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien y posiblemente un abrazo... o varios.

Blaine apoyó la frente en la puerta y cerró los ojos, concentrandose en cualquier mínimo sonido proveniente de la habitación que estaba frente a él.

-Santana, entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero tienes que hablar con alguien... ¿Quieres que llame a Dani?

En ese instante las lágrimas que había conseguido retener en sus ojos, se deslizaron por sus morenas mejillas y por trigesima vez en los días que llevaba allí encerrada, escondió su rostro entre brazos y rodillas.

- Santana... por favor- suplicó Blaine y tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció la peor versión de Santana López.

Tenía los ojos y la nariz hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. También había perdido algo de peso en aquellos días y estaba algo pálida(para ser ella).Se la veía completamente devastada y todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Blaine no se lo pensó ni un segundo y la atrapó entre sus musculosos brazos.

- Todo va a estar bien San, te lo prometo- decía una y otra vez, como si fuese un mantra, intentando que la latina se calmase.

Rachel y Kurt observaban la escena atónitos. De los tres, Santana siempre había sido la más fuerte, a veces incluso impasible. Pero frente a ellos, deshaciéndose ente los brazos del antiguo gorrión, no estaba aquella chica, al menos no ese espíritu luchador y fuerte que la caracterizaba.

Los dos estudiantes de la NYADA corrieron a abrazarla tambien y al igual que Blaine, intentaban consolarla de alguna manera.

- Necesito a Quinn, fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

Mientras tanto a unas manzanas de distancia, en casa de Mike y Brittany ambos veían una película mientras comían palomitas. Aunque lo mas correcto sería decir que Mike miraba la película, mientras Britt revisaba su teléfono cada 30 segundos, esperando una contestación a los 17 SMS o las 12 llamadas que le habia dejado a santana en su móvil.

El asiático se dió cuenta de esto y paró la pelicula. Britt alzó la cabeza y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Siempre habian tenido una conexion especial, incluso a veces se hablaban sin decir ni una sola palabra. Les bastaba con mirarse, por eso eran tan buenos como pareja de baile.

- Te llamará, debe estar ocupada- dijo el asiático intentando calmarla.

- No lo creo Mike, desde que la besé ha estado muy rara conmigo- contestó Brittany en tono lastimero.

- Tienes que tener paciencia- dijo acariciándole el pelo suavemente - sabias que no iba a ser facil .  
- Tampoco esperaba que fuese tan duro Mike, odio tener que ocultarle cosas, odio no poder decirle que la amo mas que a nada y que me arrepiento de no haberla seguido hasta NY.

- Sabes que hiciste lo mejor para ella. Se que te dolió pedirle a Quinn que le dijese todas aquellas cosas durante su ultima pelea y también se que jamas quisiste utilizar a Sam. Pero si no lo hubieses hecho, Santana jamás habría renunciase a ti y solo habría cumplido uno de sus sueños.

- En el fondo me arrepiento Mike, si hubiese sido egoísta aun estaría conmigo y cuando me graduase nos habríamos ido juntas a Boston, LA o quizás NY.

El asiático negó con la cabeza.  
- Que hay de tus sueños Britt?

Ella lo miró con sus profundos ojos, tan azules como el cielo en una despejada mañana de verano.

- Solo tengo tres sueños Mike y dos de ellos tienen que ver con Santana...

Mike la miró atónito mientras la rubia lloraba entre sus brazos, sabía que por primera vez Brittany estaba hablando con el corazón y sin ninguna reserva. Creía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si lo hacía estaría traicionando a Santana.

- Todo va a salir bien britt, te lo prometo- dijo el asiático mientras la holandesa se aferraba a él, como si fuese la única forma de evitar que el dolor se le saliese del pecho.

-Kurt, quieres hacerme el favor de hablar mas despacio? No te estoy entendiendo y me estas poniendo nerviosa.

- Quinntienesquevenirya-dijo atropellando cada palabra con la siguiente, al darse cuenta comenzó a hablar mas pausadamente- Santana te necesita ahora mismo, esta fatal, lleva 3 días encerrada.

-Comoooo? - gritó Quinn, haciendo que su amigo se separase el teléfono de la oreja- Os dije que me cuidarais a mi latina y en menos de una semana me llamais porque se ha encerrado en su habitación. Mas os vale que no sea tan grabe como creo o Rachel y tu os vais a enterar de lo que es verme enfadada.

- Q, nosotros lo hemos intentado...- intentó escusarse Kurt.

-Nada de lo que digáis os va a salvar el culo, así que ni lo intentes, en cuarenta y cinco minutos estaré ahí.

- Quinn vives a dos horas en coche de NY.

- he dicho 45 minutos - y cortó la llamada.

Pasado ese tiempo la menuda rubia y ex capitana de las animadoras apareció en la puerta del departamento.

- Donde está? - preguntó tras atravesar la puerta.

- En su habitación, ha vuelto a encerrarse - dijo Blaine en tono calmado.

Quinn caminó hasta la habitación de la latina y sin ningún miramiento entró en la habitación, llegó hasta Santana y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- La voy a matar, te juro que no quedará nada de ella- dijo la rubia mientras Santana reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su mejor amiga.

- No es culpa de ellas, si no mía por creer que alguien es capaz de quererme.

flashback

Había ido con Dani a la discográfica, aquel día empezaba la grabación de su CD.

Parecía que estaba bien entre ellas, pero todo se torció al salir de la discográfica.

- Te gusta ella verdad?

- Dani, no quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

-Cuándo te conocí dijiste que se había acabado y entonces pensé que podía ser la persona que te hiciese olvidarla, pero no quieres. Da igual lo mucho que me esforzara por ocupar su lugar, pero me he dado cuenta de que mientras tu no la apartes de tu vida y me permitas llegar a conocerte totalmente. No mereces que me moleste en luchar por ti , si tu no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo por mi.

-Estas siendo injusta Dani. Me hablas como sí te hubiese utilizado para olvidarla, cuando lo único que he hecho, ha sido intentar darte lo mejor de mi.  
Lo has hecho, pero no me importaba porque pensaba que sí te ayudaba y te daba tiempo, al fin serías mía.-dijo Dani antes de morderse el labio.

-Y eso lo pensabas antes o después de acostarte con jessica?  
Dani se quedó con la boca abierta, no pensaba que se hubiese enterado de aquel pequeño desliz con una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

-No te culpo,buscaste lo que yo no era capaz de darte en aquel momento,pero me hubiera gustado que fueses sincera. Sólo te pido que no me culpes de no haberlo intentado, por que sabes que lo que ocurrió fue que en algún momento simplemente te sobré y yo no dije nada, porque creí que necesitabas espacio y te lo dí. Pero en realidad, lo único que necesitabas era que yo desapareciese de tu vida.

-Santana,no.

-No pasa nada Dani, es hora de que seamos realistas. Han sido 6 meses maravillosos, donde llegué a pensar que serías la última persona en mi vida. Pero el problema era yo,no tu, así que te libero de mi. Adiós Danielle- dijo Santana justo antes de besarla por última vez.

Santana corrió hasta central park y se quedo a orillas a the pond, llorando su mala suerte.


End file.
